How it should have ended- Volpina
by inudigifan201
Summary: a short story about how the Volpina episode should have ended.


**this is inspired by the "How it should have ended" series on YouTube... go check them out, they're hilarious!**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

How it should have ended- Volpina

"She's taken Adrien!" Ladybug called out and pointed out the window at Volpina.

"That's an illusion too." Cat Noir quipped.

"How are you so sure?" Ladybug questioned her partner.

He looked around nervously. "My feline sixth sense." He smiled. "It's legendary."

She opened the bathroom door. "Really? You don't say. Adrien's gone!" she rushed to the window.

His ears drooped. "He's right here!" He gulped.

"What?" she looked back at him confused. "I don't see him anywhere. He's not here." She crossed her arms.

He sighed. "I know it's an illusion, because… because I…" he closed his eyes. He was ready for whatever lecture she was about to give him for revealing his identity. "I am Adrien." He opened his eyes and flashed her a photoshoot worthy smile. "You can lecture me later, but right now there is an akuma victim loose and she's really messing with people's minds." He ran to the window.

She stood frozen. _'What? No, he must be lying. He's gotta be joking. He can't be Adrien.'_

"My Lady?" He called out to her. "Are you ok? Are you coming? Are you mad at me for telling you who I am?" He asked out of concern. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't have you thinking I'm in danger. Please don't tell my father… if he finds out… I might not be able to help you anymore."

Suddenly his words seemed more sincere to her. Memories flooded to the forefront of her mind. Adrien replaced Cat Noir during battles and Cat Noir replaced Adrien during school. It can't be true. It can't be true!

"My lady?" he approached her from behind and put his hand on her shoulder out of concern.

She gasped and turned around suddenly. She smiled nervously as she looked her partner in the eyes. "You're joking right? You're not really Adrien… are you?"

He seemed confused. "Why would I lie about my identity… especially when I'm not a huge fan of my civilian self?"

She frowned. "Why? You're sweet and loyal and smart and…" She covered her mouth before she could embarrass herself even more.

His eyes widened in shock. "My Lady?" He breathed. "We know each other in normal life, don't we?"

She nodded.

He smiled wide. "We know each other!"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm… I'm Marinette." She opened one eye to see his reaction.

He seemed shocked for a moment and then smiled wide. "I'm such an idiot." He breathed a laughed. "Turns out the girl of my dreams has been sitting behind me this entire time. How did I not notice?"

She shrugged. It then hit her. "Wait? What do you mean 'girl of your dreams'?" She asked.

He chuckled. "I was trying to tell you on Valentine's Day. I love you. That's why I wanted to know who you are under the mask; so I could get to know the woman I love better." He held her hands.

She blinked. That day replayed in her mind. Cat Noir wrote the poem and threw it away. Adrien held her close and was about to tell her something before he blocked a hate arrow with his own back. The kiss!

The more she thought about it the more she remembered that in most fairytales true love's kiss is what breaks spells.

But, she didn't want to kiss Cat Noir that day… she wished she was kissing Adrien… and it didn't help that she didn't want to admit she liked that kiss… for some odd reason.

Now it made sense!

He was Adrien! She had kissed him. She loved him and he loved her. That's why the kiss worked. That's why she liked it.

She laughed and let her head fall onto his chest. She began to cry.

"Ah… you ok? Mari? My Lady?" He rubbed her back as she sobbed. "You're disappointed…"

She pulled his face down before he could say another word and kissed him passionately on the lips. He closed his eyes and embraced her. They were both in seventh heaven. Neither wanted the moment to end.

"Excuse me?" Volpina jumped back into the window. "I have a super cute model in my grasp. Don't you want to save him?" She pointed to her illusion.

The pair of heroes glared at her.

He smiled. "We all know that Adrien is a fake and the real Adrien is safe and sound."

Volpina swung her flute and got rid of the fake Adrien. "How did you know?"

Ladybug smirked. "He's got a feline sixth sense." She crossed her arms. "It's legendary."

He smiled at his lady. He was even more in love with her than before, which he honestly didn't know was possible. But, he didn't mind. He knew who his lady was and she knew who he was. She kissed him. She didn't reject him. She loved him back? Yes!

Volpina growled. "Whatever! I'm still gonna take your miraculous."

"No you're not." Both heroes retorted.

One fight sequence later, they all ended up on the Eiffel tower. Lila pushed Ladybug away when she tried to help her up after she purified the akuma.

"You were right Ladybug… we'll never be friends." Lila ran away.

Ladybug sighed in defeat. Cat Noir put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey?" He smiled. "I'm kinda hungry… wanna grab a bite with me?" He shrugged.

"Sure." She nodded.

They soon both found themselves in a diner sitting next to another set of super heroes.

"So… let me get this straight…" the one in the blue tights smiled. "You have a crush on his civilian form and didn't know he was your partner the entire time." He then looked over at Cat Noir. "And you have a crush on her Hero form, but didn't know the girl of your dreams literally sat right behind you in class?"

"Man, you two are dumb." The hero with the bat motif laughed.

Cat Noir picked up his glass of water. "At least I have still have a father."

"Why you little punk!" the bat themed super became angry.

"Batman! Leave the kid alone. I swear I can't take you any were." The blue one rolled his eyes.

Ladybug set her cup down. "What's with the caps? Those can't be very aerodynamic."

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Batman almost shouted.

"You walked into that one little lady." The blue one rolled his eyes again.

Across town Lila sat at a darker themed pub.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir haven't seen the last of me." She slammed down her empty root beer mug.

Hawkmoth sat next to her. "that's what I said!"


End file.
